Jealousy
by ChieriCrystallized
Summary: Quien quiera que ella haya sido, le ha quitado los celos. OneShot. Eridan x Homesona.


Si tan solo no hubiera perdido el tiempo de esta forma, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, tan obsesivo, si no hubiera dado vueltas tanto en cómo decírselo. Tal vez no tendría que presenciar esta escena, ni tampoco resignarse a quedarse estático. Él quería moverse, quería caminar, correr lejos, encerrarse y dejar salir toda la ira que tenía acumulada en el fondo de su corazón, que para estas alturas era totalmente oscuro, quería... Quería dejar de ver esto. Pero alguna clase de fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedía, le forzaba a quedarse ahí, congelado como si le hubieran helado los pies al suelo. Le obligaba a escuchar las palabras que el otro le decía al oído a "Ella". Y la risa de "Ella". Le forzaba a verla sonreír, a verlo a él sonreír, aunque fuera algo pseudo-falso.

Y este observador no era el único que sufría. La otra chica, que alguna vez le perteneció al que ahora estaba con "Ella", si pudo moverse, pudo distraer su mente con el espacio, con el tiempo, y con ayudar a sus amigos. ¿Cómo es que ella tuvo la fuerza suficiente para seguir avanzando, pese a la ruptura? Nunca le preguntó. No quería saber cómo superarlo. No. El dolor era agónico, más le provocaba una especie de satisfacción masoquista. Le gustaba verla feliz, aún cuando él sufriera el doble de lo que ella era feliz. Y de alguna forma, podía llamar la atención con alguna pelea. Meter ruido, disparar algo, que lo tacharan de "loco", de "psicópata", de "desquiciado" y de "inmaduro". Al menos se preocupaban de llamarle por tales adjetivos, heh. Y eso era algo al menos, considerando todo lo que él había sufrido hasta esta parte. Al menos se dedicaban el tiempo de criticarlo, sin conocer su trasfondo.

Y cuando él le murmura un "Te amo" a "Ella" y "Ella" contesta que "Yo también, Sollux", estalla. Él siente que ya no pude con todo esto. Es suficiente, y llegó la hora de terminarlo al fin. Oculto en las sombras, mirándola. Todos están lejos del sitio, qué conveniente.

El rifle pesa más que el plomo. Es extraño. ¿Por qué al cazar, al acabar con las vidas de insignificantes animales, se siente tan ligero como una pluma, pero ahora es todo lo contrario? Siente que los anillos se le marcan contra la piel, que lo corroen como si estuvieran hechos de ácido. Su índice tantea el gatillo y su cuerpo entero está temblando. Vamos, es muy fácil acabar con una vida. Es cosa de apuntar, disparar y ver el cuerpo desplomarse. Ya lo ha hecho tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. ¿Por qué ahora lo siente tan difícil? Traga saliva. La mira enfoca su bonita cara. Sus lindos ojos negros, su hermosa esclerótica ambarina. Los labios azabache. Las pequeñas pecas fucsia que danzan bajo sus ojos, justo debajo de la línea de los lentes de natación, que hacen juego con las pequeñas manchas. Su frente con una tiara. Su cabello, cayendo en rizos imitando a las olas al llegar a la orilla, esos rizos negros que él había anhelado por ciclos. Y que ahora, si no eran de él, no eran de nadie más.

Ni siquiera de Sollux.

Tragó saliva otra vez y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos con lágrimas violeta. El temblor tomó más fuerza. No quiere disparar, pero siente que debe hacerlo. Es una fuerza que está más allá de lo que él puede comprender.

**—... Adiós, Fef.—** Susurra él, con la voz quebrada.**— Yo no quería, pero...**

Él mismo se interrumpió. No, espera, es algo más. Siente que han llamado su nombre. ¿Quién pudo haber sido? Se volteó.

¿Qué era esa extraña criatura de piel de un color pálido, ojos de esclerótica blanca e irises castaños igual que su pelo, atado en una coleta, y que el patrón de pecas que se le pintan en un tono claro sobre esas mejillas levemente rosáceas? Reconoce que viste un God Tier, sí. Pertenece a Viento. Ha leído junto a Kanaya sobre los God Tiers. ¿Qué será? ¿Será una Vidente...? No, ahora es más claro. Es una Maga. La Maga del Viento, o Mage of Breath. ¿De donde salió? ¿Por qué el tiempo se detiene de repente? ¿Por qué no siente tanto miedo?

Bajó el rifle, sintiendo que el tiro era inútil, y que al fin y al cabo lo importante no era terminar con "Esto", sino que averigüar qué era ella. ¿Ella? Ella. ¿Serían esos extraños humanos que Karkat mencionaba? ¿Sería él el primero en tener un acercamiento a los humanos? ¿Debería decirle a los chicos? No, para qué. No le creerían.

La extraña criatura sonrió un poco, pero su rostro de preocupación no cambió.

**—Baja el arma. No vale la pena terminar con el asunto de una forma tan drástica.—** Dijo ella suavemente.**— Comprendo esa sensación de amor imposible y echarse a morir demasiado pronto no es la solución.**

Él se quedó en silencio. No pudo emitir ninguna palabra. ¿Cómo es que ella tenía conocimiento de esto? ¿Cómo es que esa cosa, si podía ser llamada cosa, había entrado en el meteorito?

**—He estado esperando mucho tiempo para conocerte, Príncipe.**

¿Cómo sabía de su God Tier? ¿Por qué se arrodillaba ante él con ese gesto de solemnidad, cual si ella fuera un verdadero sirviente que no valía la pena ante alguien de la realeza? Demasiadas dudas nublaban su mente, y empezaban a inquietarlo. No hizo nada. Simplemente miró desconcertado a la cabellera castaña de la cosa extraña. Era sumisa y no representaba daño alguno, así que el ataque seguía siendo inútil, en cualquier caso.

**—¿Quién eres?—** Se atrevió a preguntar al fin.  
**—Eso no importa por el momento.—** Ella sonrió y se levantó, tomándole las manos. Las de la chica eran más cálidas, y ostensiblemente más delgadas. Él se apartó.**— Lo siento, he sido muy impulsiva.—** Se disculpó.  
**—Es bueno que lo admitas.—** Dijo él con altanería, ocultando el rostro en la bufanda. La escuchó musitar "Es más frío de lo que pensaba" con decepción. Esta frase lo hizo sentir algo parecido a la culpa.**— ¿A qué has venido?**  
**—A impedir que alteres la historia tan pronto. ¿Por qué ganarte el odio de las personas con la muerte de dos? ¿Por qué esas ganas de irte de este mundo tan rápido?**  
**—...—** Él bajó la mirada.**— Porque este mundo no me necesita. Jamás lo ha hecho. Soy una estúpida herramienta para todos. Nadie me requiere vivo, ni siquiera para burlarse de mi. Desaparecer no me hará daño.**  
**—A ti no... Pero a mi sí.**

Él levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, sintiendo que el calor le teñía las mejillas de un violeta suave, gradualmente más oscuro. Las aletas se doblaron hacia abajo y atrás, como las orejas de los gatos.  
**—¿Qué tienes tú que ver conmigo?**  
**—Al igual que mi nombre, eso no importa por el momento.—** Musitó ella, con suavidad, mientras el rosáceo de sus mejillas se volvía más intenso. Era una mezcla de mutante y realeza. Qué criatura tan rara.  
**—Entonces, ¿Qué podría importarte yo?—** Preguntó él, mirando a otro lado.**— Yo no le importo a nadie.**  
La humana sonrió y le tomó las manos otra vez. Ésta vez, el mismo algo que le impedía huir de la escena con Feferi le impedía soltar las manos de la chica, ligeramente más baja que él.

**—Me importas mucho.**

Tres simples palabras y un abrazo fuerte de parte de ella. Él se congeló, se quedó estático ante el contacto, pero aún así, y con lentitud, fue correspondiendo. El calor del otro cuerpo era grato y agradable, y así lo demostró con el movimiento involuntario de sus aletas. Ella levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con las aletas de él para hablar a su oído. Él se estremeció.

**—No te imaginas cuánto.**

Él se atrevió a preguntar con un temblor en la voz.

**—¿Quién eres, y qué sientes por mi?**

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, mientras el rubor le quemaba el rostro.

**—Soy la Sirviente de la Esperanza y siento algo carmesí por tí.**

Simplemente quedó helado, mudo y sorprendido ante el pensamiento de que alguien de verdad sintiera algo rojo -Y muy intenso, al parecer- por él. Nunca había pensado en que fuera algo posible, y ahora lo era. Él le sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, lentamente rozando su nariz con la de la humana.

**—¿Y a qué has venido?**

Ella cerró los ojos igualmente y abrazó su cuello con suavidad.

**—A decirte lo que siento antes de que sea tarde...**

Abrió la boca y tomó la iniciativa para darle un beso en los labios, que fue bien recibido por el ser de agua, quien le correspondió casi inmediatamente, con la poca experiencia que tenía en besos de este estilo con alguien del cuadrante rojo. No debía ser tan agresivo como lo fue con su cuadrante negro anteriormente, y eso lo sabía. Lentamente, fue agarrando el ritmo del beso, y ella le seguía el paso, acariciando su espalda con sus delgadas manos mientras él se aferraba a su cadera, haciendo que el contacto de los anillos con la tela le causara una especie de escalofrío. Era un beso suave y dulce, y a la vez algo ansioso. Ella sabía que no iba a durar por mucho, y por eso quería aprovecharlo. Le dio una mordida a su labio inferior, arrancando un pequeño sonido de la boca del otro, que le lamió el labio superior a la humana. Entonces, la intensidad subió otro tanto, sin llegar a nada que sobrepasara el límite de la decencia.

Ella se separó para recuperar el aliento con los ojos cerrados.

**—¡Cherish, levántate, ya es hora de irnos!**

La chica castaña abrió los ojos con desilusión. Eridan ya no estaba ahí, no había una escena que detener, y mucho menos un God Tier que lucir. Tampoco había vientos que manejar ni mundos que salvar. Sólo estaba la habitación grande y fría, ahora que el invierno había llegado. Las paredes verdes, los muebles y roperos, las plantas, el escritorio, el balcón. Las cortinas rosa. Las sábanas blancas y las mantas rojas. En lugar del azul traje, sólo sus camisetas níveas y calzas negras.

Miró con desencanto el despertador de la mesa de noche. 6:45. Era un tanto normal. Sobre la cama estaba su celular, que ponía una canción en el reproductor y en el fondo, al ser de agua con una expresión altanera, desprovisto de su capa, sujetando la varita mágica de brazos cruzados.

**—... Otro sueño.**

No se dejó amedrentar por el sentimiento de haberle sido arrebatada su fantasía. Era normal, después de todo.

_Cómo desearía que no lo fuera._


End file.
